mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
List of allusions/Storybooks
The following is a list of allusions to other My Little Pony generations, works of fiction, people, places, events, and other cultural touchstones in the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic storybooks. Entries on this page must follow the similarity guidelines. ''Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell *Chapter 1 makes mention of a place called San Franciscolt, a play on San Francisco, California. *Two books in Twilight's library are titled "The Princess Bridle," a reference to ''The Princess Bride, and "Purple Reign," a reference to the song Purple Rain. *A line by Pinkie Pie in chapter 6 mentions "Sparkle's Six," a reference to Ocean's Eleven. Alternatively, this could be a reference to the title characters referred to as the "Mane Six." *Rarity mentions a place called Mythica, Neigh York, a play on Ithaca, New York. *There are two allusions to the brony fandom: Twilight Sparkle calls Cadance her "pegasister-in-law," and Cadance says that her destiny was to lead other ponies with "True Love and Tolerance." ''Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! *The featured event of the book, Ponypalooza, is a reference to the annual music festival Lollapalooza. *The book makes numerous references to various musical performers and bands: **Nine Inch Tails (Nine Inch Nails) **Switchhoof (Switchfoot) **Neigh-Z (Jay-Z) **Coldhay (Coldplay) **The Whooves (The Who) **John Mare (John Mayer) ''Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror *Pinkie Pie makes mention of "Canterlot Idol," a reference to the reality television series American Idol. ''Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare *A landmark in the new Daring Do book is called Mount Vehoovius, a play on Mount Vesuvius. *Applejack mentions a place called South Amareica, a clear play on the continent of South America. *The title of chapter 2, "Patience is an Issue", is a play on the proverb patience is a virtue. Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity *Chapter 1 makes mention of a place called Neigh Mexicolt, a play on the U.S. state of New Mexico. *Rarity imagines herself as a fairytale character named Raponyzel, a play on Rapunzel. *In chapter 5, Charity mentions having studied abroad in Mare-is, Prance, a play on Paris, France. *In chapter 7, Charity mentions buying a sun hat from Neighcy's, a play on the Macy's chain of department stores. *In chapter 12, the Ponyville choir sings a song entitled "Breezy in the Wind", the title and lyrics of which are a parody of Elton John's "Candle in the Wind". The Journal of the Two Sisters *Granny Smith's entry begins, "Four cores and seven seeds ago..." a play on the famous opening words of the Gettysburg Address. Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo *Rarity mentions ''PegasUs Weekly, a reference to the magazine Us Weekly. *Two of the apples trees are named after people who work on the show. Steffan is named after orchestrator Steffan Andrews and Big Jim is named after director "Big" Jim Miller. *Pinkie Pie sings a ditty to the tune of "I've Been Working on the Railroad." *Rainbow Dash shouts "Apple power activaaaaaate!" while shaking an apple tree, similar to the catchphrase of the Wonders Twins. *Rainbow Dash mentions a Pegasus named "Darwing" after talking about "Survival of the Leafiest," a reference to British scientist Charles Darwin and his studies on evolution. *Pinkie Pie mentions a writer of one of Twilight's books named Cart Bacon, whose name is a reference to American astronomer, Carl Sagan. ''Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore *The author description for A.K. Yearling reveals that she wrote an essay named "What Was The Name Of That Griffon Again? Or, Beak and Roaming Studies Recalled", which was published by the University of Equexeter's journal, ''Pegasus. This alludes to a similar sounding essay that J.K. Rowling wrote for Exeter's journal Pegasus in 1988, named "What Was The Name Of That Nymph Again? Or, Greek and Roman Studies Recalled". *Marapore is a play on Mayapore from the Indiana Jones franchise. *Two of the villages at the base of Mount Vehoovius are called Ponypeii, a reference to Pompeii, and Lusitano, a reference to the Lusitano breed of horse. ''Daring Do and the Eternal Flower *The story shares numerous similarities with the film ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, such as the main character's search for a missing family member, an ally that later turns out to be an enemy, and a priceless treasure being hidden in plain sight among various fake or misleading treasures. ''Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair *Flim and Flam introduce themselves as Farnum and Failey, a reference to Barnum and Bailey, two circus personalities who, along with Ringling Bros., created the famous circus, The Greatest Show on Earth. *The title of chapter 2, "Just a Frog and Bunny Show", is a play on the term dog and pony show. *One of the rabbits in Flim and Flam's show is named Foo Foo and uses field mice in its routine; this is a reference to the poem Little Bunny Foo Foo. *The title of chapter 4, "Taking Flock", is a play on the phrase "taking stock" which means to assess a situation. *The name of Applejack and Winona's trick, the Bleating Heart, is a play on the term bleeding heart. *The title of chapter 5, "The Warm, Fuzzy Truth", is a play on the expression "the cold, hard truth." *One of the ponies thinks that Fluttershy, when dressed as a shepherd, is acting as Little Pony Peep, a reference to the nursery rhyme, Little Bo Peep. *Twilight mentions Trotland and Bales, parodies of Scotland and Wales. *Applejack's last line, "That'll do, Fluttershy. That'll do." is a reference to the line "That'll do, pig. That'll do." from the book ''The Sheep-Pig or Babe, the Gallant Pig as it is known in the United States, and its film adaptation, Babe. ''Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves *The country of Monacolt is a reference to the country of Monaco. *The part where Celestia asks her students to tear up their essays is a reference to the late Robin Williams telling his students to tear out the introduction of their textbooks in the film ''Dead Poets Society. *Rainy Air says, "I like raindrops on roses. But that's more a favorite thing than a fun thing." This is a reference to a lyric from "My Favorite Things" from the Rodgers and Hammerstein musical The Sound of Music. ''Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama *There are several parodies of Broadway musicals in this novel: **''The Singing Stallion, the play that the Ponyville Players put on, is a parody of Meredith Willson's The Music Man. ***The lead character of Professor Hayloft Shill is a parody of "Professor" Harold Hill. ***The role of Mare-ion Pear is a parody of the female lead, Marion "The Librarian" Paroo. ***The song "Bubbles" is a parody of the Act I song "Ya Got Trouble". ***The song "Fifty-Six Trombones" is a parody of "Seventy-Six Trombones". **Discord hopes to get the role of Captain Von Scrapp in Hinny of the Hills, a parody of Captain Von Trapp in Rodgers and Hammerstein's The Sound of Music. **He also hopes to get Pone Valpone in Les Miser Stables, a parody of Jean Valjean from Les Misérables. **He also hopes for Corny Cauliflower in Manespray, a parody of Corny Collins from Hairspray. *Cheerilee's audition song is "Fillies Just Want to Have Fun", a parody of Cyndi Lauper's hit song, "Girls Just Want to Have Fun". *Discord's audition song is "Singin' in the Chocolate Rain", a parody of the 1920s song "Singin' in the Rain", later made famous by Gene Kelly's rendition in the film of the same name. *Fluttershy's line "There are no small parts, only small ponies" is paraphrased from an expression commonly attributed to Konstantin Stanislavsky: "There are no small parts, only small actors." *Discord's pony alias is "Tony Stanza", a play on actor Tony Danza's name. *Discord's clownfish is named Quincy, or "Q" for short, a reference to John de Lancie's Star Trek role. ''Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon *In chapter 5, the Cutie Mark Crusaders ask the Mane Six if they are playing Monopony or Settlers of Canterlot, but Pinkie responds they are playing Whisk. These are parodies of the board games Monopoly, Settlers of Catan, and Risk respectively. *The title of chapter 8, "Dreamwalking in a Winter Wonderland", is a reference to lyrics in the 1934 Christmas song "Winter Wonderland". *In chapter 10, Apple Bloom references the "Deal with it" meme when she puts on a pair of moonglasses and says this phrase. *In chapter 13, Rarity mentions the department store chain Bloomingtail's, a play on the real-life department store chain Bloomingdale's. *In chapter 16, Pinkie says the Tarax Hippo is "hungry! Like... ''hungry, hungry!" This is a reference to the Milton Bradley game Hungry Hungry Hippos. ''Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E. *The title is a reference to the 1960s spy TV series ''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.. *Chapter 3 is titled "True Lyra", a parody of the 1994 Arnold Schwarzenegger action comedy film True Lies. *Icons and landmarks in Manehattan mentioned in chapter 4 include the Neighcy's Harvest Balloon Parade, the Crystaller Building, and the Stockyard Exchange, which allude to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Chrysler Building, and New York Stock Exchange respectively. *Many of the agents working for S.M.I.L.E. are named after the NATO phonetic alphabet, such as Alpha Hoof, Bravo, Foxtrot, and Tango. *Chapter 7 is titled "Mares in Black", a reference to the popular UFO conspiracy theory about "Men in black", which, in turn, inspired a successful comic and film franchise of the same name. *The Saddle Hawkins dance is a parody of the Sadie Hawkins dance, in which girls ask boys to the dance. The tradition originated in the comic strip Li'l Abner. *Chapter 12 is titled " It's Element-ary, Dear Bon Bon", a reference to the phrase "Elementary, my dear Watson", often attributed to, but never actually said by, Sherlock Holmes. (Even though he never says it in the novels, he says it in the film adaptations starring Basil Rathbone.) ''Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden *Chapter 9 is titled "Panic! at the Castle", a reference to the American pop rock band Panic! at the Disco. *Chapter 13 is titled "The Horse Awakens", a reference to the 2015 film ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens. ''Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite *Starlight Glimmer finding a magical room in the Castle of Friendship resembles the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts Castle in the ''Harry Potter series. *In chapter 5, Twilight mentions the game "Settlers of Canterlot", a play on the real world game Settlers of Catan. ''Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn *Chapter 11 is titled "Little Shop of Ponies", a reference to the 1960 Roger Corman film ''The Little Shop of Horrors, which was later made into the popular Alan Menken/Howard Ashman stage musical, Little Shop of Horrors. ''Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse *The plot is loosely based on the Greek myth of ''King Midas and the Golden Touch. *In chapter 2, Rarity makes a dress for Sapphire Shores to wear to the Glammy Awards, a reference to the real-life Grammy Awards. *Chapter 8 is titled "Follow the Yellow Trick Road", a reference to the song "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" sung by the munchkins in The Wizard of Oz. *Chapter 11 is titled "Cloak and Swagger", a reference to the term cloak and dagger, used to refer to situations or events that involve spying, secrecy, intrigue and mystery. It is also the title to a 1984 spy-thriller film. ''Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart *Shining Armor's story is inspired by the fairy tale of ''Jack and the Beanstalk. *The story that Princess Cadance tells Flurry Heart is inspired by the fairy tale of Snow White. ''The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie *A couple of doodles of the Storm King are modeled after infamous photos of Donald Trump. *Murdock, a placeholder name used for Squabble, is a reference to H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock of ''The A-Team. ''Beyond Equestria: Pinkie Pie Steps Up *Manehattan's Foal Seasons Hotel is a play on the real-life Four Seasons Hotel. *"Fly Mare to the Moon" is a play on the song "Fly Me to the Moon". *In chapter 3, Songbird Serenade asks "Is she... ''swinging from the chandelier?", a reference to Sia's 2014 song "Chandelier". *The Pondora Box is a play on Pandora's box, an object in Greek mythology stated to contain all of the world's evil. ''Beyond Equestria: Fluttershy Balances the Scales *In chapter 6, SnailMix is a play on trail mix. ''My Little Pony: The Manga - A Day in the Life of Equestria Vol. 1 *In chapter 1, there are multiple references to Doctor Who: **On page 14, the interior of the alternate Dr. Hooves' time machine is clearly modeled on that of the TARDIS. **Dr. Hooves' attire of a white shirt, tie, and pinstripe suit coat is derived from that being the signature outfit of David Tennant, who portrayed the Tenth Doctor. **The title on the top of page 15, "Muffin Universal Flux Field Interdimensional Nexus", is a clear play on the phrase for which TARDIS is an anagram. **The alternate Dr. Hooves' machine being stuck in the shape of a muffin is a reference to the Doctor's TARDIS, which is stuck with the appearance of a 1950's British police call box. *Page 11 and 12's titles, "Zombie A-clop-olypse" and "Fear the Prancing Dead", are plays on the phrase "zombie apocalypse" and the series Fear the Walking Dead. *Page 14's title, "Where No Spike Has Gone Before", is a play on "where no man has gone before", an iconic line from the opening of the Star Trek television series. *Page 22 and 23's titles reference the songs "All Shook Up" by Elvis Presley and "Can't Touch This" by M.C. Hammer. *Page 26's title references the Sesame Street song "People in Your Neighborhood". *Page 27's title, "The Truth is Out There", is a quote often associated with The X-Files. **Page 100's title, "The X-Smiles", is another reference to the series. *Page 29's title, "Gotta Catch 'Em All", is a tagline from the Pokemon series. *Page 52's title, "Hungry Hungry Critters", is a parody of the game Hungry Hungry Hippos. *Page 54's title, "A Sequins of Unfortunate Events", is a play on the phrase "a series of unfortunate events". *Page 55's title, "The Itsy Prickly Spider", is a reference to the nursery rhyme The Itsy Bitsy Spider. *Page 59's title, "Let's Get Kraken", is a play on the phrase "let's get crackin'". *Page 64's title, "Orange You Glad He Didn't Say Banana", is the punchline of a well known knock-knock joke. *Page 65's title, "There Mangoes the Neighborhood", is a play on the phrase "there goes the neighborhood". *Page 72's title, "Pinchpocalypse Now", is a reference to Apocalypse Now. *The story of chapter 6 references W. W. Jacobs' The Monkey's Paw, with the Dragon's Claw serving the same purpose as that story's titular object. *Page 95's title, "Scoota-loota-loo, Where Are You?", is a reference to the theme song of the original Scooby-Doo animated series. *Page 96 and 97's titles, "What's Menu With You?" and "Mare Today, Gone Tomorrow", are plays on the phrases "What's new with you?" and "Here today, gone tomorrow", respectively. *Page 102's title, "This Concludes Our Broadcast Day!" is a reference to the now outdated practice of television stations ceasing programming during the night. *On page 103, Star Dancer's "strange pattern" mowed in her lawn is a reference to crop circles. References Category:Lists